Où l'on parle de seins, de nourriture et de peinture
by Lelouchka
Summary: Euh... Rien de sérieux. Sirius regarde les seins de Lily, James essaie de les protéger, Peter part dans des délires culinaires bizarres et Remus boude quand Sirius le compare à une oeuvre d'art. Léger Slash, SBRL et JPLE. OS. R & R please. :)


Par cette froide journée de février Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily et Léannia s'étaient installés dans un café avec une tasse de thé ou de chocolat chaud. Ils étaient assis et discutaient tranquillement. Enfin ils avaient commencé par discuter puis Sirius s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation, le regard fixé sur autre chose. Ses amis avaient mis plusieurs longues minutes avant de s'inquiéter du silence – inhabituel – de leur ami. Quand James comprit ce que son ami regardait avec tant d'avidité il sauta sur sa femme pour la cacher, renversant en même temps toutes leurs boissons.

« Arrête de regarder les seins de ma femme Sirius ! » Maugréa James en fusillant son ami du regard.

« Ils. Sont. É. …» S'exclama Sirius en se tortillant pour voir les seins de Lily que James tentaient de cacher.

« Tu vas avoir du mal à les cacher James. Tu as vu leur taille ! » Rigola Léannia en épongeant la table.

« Je peux les toucher ? » Demanda Sirius en avançant ses mains.

James fut plus rapide et frappa de toutes ses forces les mains de Sirius en s'écriant que personne n'y toucherait, qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit. Sirius rabattit ses mains vers lui en soufflant dessus et tira la langue à James.

« Sincèrement Lily, comment ça se fait que tes seins soient aussi gros ? » Demanda Léannia en comparant à sa – petite – poitrine.

« La grossesse. Le cerveau ne l'a dit qu'aux seins, et pas encore au reste du corps… »

« C'est merveilleux… » Soupira Sirius sans cesse de fixer les seins de son amie.

Il continua à s'extasier devant les seins de Lily, tandis que Léannia et Peter retenait James qui proférait des menaces de morts plutôt sérieuses. Lily elle était surtout gênée et avait mis son écharpe pour camoufler son décolleté, mais le regard de Sirius était toujours posé au même endroit. Remus lui boudait dans son coin, en fusillant Sirius du regard.

« Bon, Lily, montre lui une bonne fois pour toute et ce sera fini ! » S'exclama Léannia.

« Non ! »

« Oui ! »

« Cornichons ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Peter qui leur fit un sourire radieux.

« J'ai envie de cornichons… »

« Moi je meurs de faim ! » S'écria Remus qui espérait que sa supplique serait entendu cette fois-ci. Il l'avait déjà dit dix fois à intervalles de cinq minutes, mais à chaque fois le sujet de conversation changeait.

Cette phrase amena le débat de ce qu'ils allaient manger et ce qu'ils avaient envie. Enfin, ils n'écoutaient plus Lily qui depuis sa grossesse mangeait n'importe quoi. La dernière fois James avait poussé un esclandre parce qu'elle ne voulait manger que des légumes, et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de viande autour d'elle. James avait fini par manger ses légumes puis rappliquer chez Sirius et Remus pour se payer un steak d'un kilo. Lily ne l'avait pas embrassé ni touché pendant trois jours après ça, il sentait trop la viande. Elle a recommencé seulement quand elle a eu une envie soudaine de viande à trois heures du matin. Et de nouveau James était allé toquer chez Sirius et Remus, en pleine nuit. Lily se plaignait et était à deux doigts de pleurer, les hormones de grossesse. James et Sirius avaient commencé par se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus gros mangeur de steak puis ils avaient ensuite fait des suppositions sur ce que Lily voudrait manger et ils en étaient à un plat mi lasagne, mi charlotte aux fraises, mais au moins eux ils disaient ça en rigolant. Peter et Léannia, dont les goûts culinaires bizarres n'étaient plus à démontrer, proposaient un gâteau chocolat-fromage pour Léannia (les deux aliments sont bons séparés, pourquoi pas ensemble) et un sandwich yaourt à la fraise-tomate-chèvre-miel-céréales pour Peter. Et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient excités par ses nouvelles expériences gustatives comme mélanger des céréales et de la bière ou encore du chocolat blanc au curry… _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ?_ Et Remus lui se tapait la tête contre la table en se maudissant d'avoir des amis aussi stupides.

« Remus ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Léannia alors qu'elle notait une recette avec Peter.

« Décidez ce qu'on va manger ! Je vais mourir de faim ! »

« Mais c'est ce qu'on était en train de fai… » Souffla Sirius avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard noir de son petit-ami. « On a qu'à manger… les seins de Lily ! »

Lily venait d'enlever son écharpe pour s'essuyer les yeux, James se précipita pour la consoler oubliant de protéger sa poitrine, permettant ainsi à Sirius de regarder.

Remus se frappa la tête, pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi important que la nourriture ? Et il avait envie de frapper Sirius pour regarder sans vergogne les seins de Lily, il était censé être en couple avec lui. Remus commença à déprimer, peut-être que Sirius allait le quitter pour une fille… Non, Sirius l'aimait. Remus se ressaisit et frappa l'arrière de la tête de Sirius.

« Arrête de regarder ses seins et commandons à manger ! » Rétorqua Remus d'une voix sourde.

Tout le monde le regarda, et ils reculèrent de quelques millimètres, cela se voyait que leur ami était très énervé. Et ils essayèrent de deviner pourquoi sans prêter attention aux regards noirs de celui-ci.

« En fait, Moony, tu n'as pas faim ! Tu es juste jaloux que je regarde les siens de Lily et pas les tiens ! » S'exclama Sirius tout content d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

Remus le regarda avec un air assez méprisant, mais cela Sirius ne le vit pas. Les sourcils de Remus étaient tellement hauts qu'ils disparaissaient derrière ses cheveux.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide… » Souffla Remus tandis qu'il regardait Sirius qui fixait la poitrine de Remus.

« Moony j'ai entendu ! Mais tu n'as pas de seins toi, je ne peux pas regarder ! »

Sirius glapit et se cacha derrière le bol de cacahuète, heureusement qu'il était vide grâce à Remus. Il se cachait de son petit-ami qui semblait prêt à exploser de colère. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il devait se taire ou parler avec beaucoup de sagesse pour que Remus lui pardonne.

« Je t'aime !? » Tenta Sirius en faisant un petit sourire contrit.

Le regard de Remus n'en fut que plus menaçant, et Sirius se recroquevilla d'avantage.

« Je n'aime pas les seins. Ils ne m'attirent pas. C'est plus comme… un beau tableau ! Une œuvre d'art ! C'est quelque chose que l'on trouve beau et qui attire le regard mais on n'a pas envie de coucher avec un tableau. »

Ses amis soupirèrent, aussi stupide que cela semblait, ça se tenait.

La bouche de Remus tressaillit et Sirius su qu'il avait gagné. Il connaissait cette moue, c'était quand Remus retenait un sourire. Sirius en profita pour se rapprocher de son petit-ami et s'excuser.

« Tu es irrattrapable ! » Grogna Remus, mais son sourire montrait qu'il pardonnait son idiot de petit-ami.

« Moony, je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses douter de moi comme ça. Tu as ce qu'aucune fille n'a et qui m'est essentiel… »

Les autres le regardèrent avait circonspection et curiosité. Remus lui avait un peu peur de la réponse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Sirius de se taire qu'il continuait sa phrase, encouragé par les autres.

« Un merveilleux pénis ! »

Remus rougit plus que cela était humainement possible tandis que les autres se bidonnaient, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise de Remus. Il reposa sa tête sur la table et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Sirius en guise de représailles, ignorant les grondements de son estomac. Quand il releva la tête, une pizza lui faisait face et cela fit revenir le sourire à Remus qui se jeta dessus.

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés à Godric's Hollow pour finir la soirée qui s'était très bien passée, même si James et Léannia n'arrêtaient pas comploter dans leur coin, Remus avait essayé d'entendre mais il avait dû s'occuper d'un Sirius grincheux parce que les deux comploteurs avaient refusés de le mettre dans la confidence.

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla avant Sirius, comme d'habitude mais resta traîner un peu au lit, il ne se leva que quand il entendit des éclats de rire venant de la salle à manger, si James et Léannia étaient déjà réveillés c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

Remus fronça les sourcils, il sentait le coup fourré, quand James et Léannia cessèrent de rire dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce, et il commença à vraiment avoir peur, quand ils explosèrent à nouveau de rire en le regardant. Il interrogea Lily, qui venait de descendre, du regard mais celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en retenant une nausée. Remus fit une grimace en évitant habilement la tasse que Lily lui envoyait et courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour apporter une nouvelle de tasse de thé à son amie, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander, son regard de tigresse avait parlé pour elle.

Remus remplit une tasse de thé en soupirant sur l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'était une femme enceinte. Quand il retourna dans le salon Sirius et Peter étaient descendus. Remus posa la tasse devant Lily, mais elle ne le remercia pas, elle se contentait de fixer sa poitrine. Remus fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder ses amis. Sirius et Peter avaient l'air de deux poissons hors de l'eau qui regardaient sa poitrine tandis que James et Léannia retenaient difficilement un fou rire. Remus baissa les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas voir ses pieds mais deux seins. Sa tête devait être particulièrement drôle vu le fou rire qu'émettait ses amis.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas descendu torse nu ! » Ricana Léannia.

Remus n'avait pas relevé les yeux, il fixait ses seins. Il n'avait pas vu que Sirius, toujours mort de rire, s'était rapproché et sursauta quand il posa ses mains sur ses seins.

« Hé ! Ne touche pas mes seins ! » S'exclama Remus.

Cette phrase fit redoubler le rire de ses amis, et Remus s'autorisa à rire lui aussi, il aurait tout le temps de tuer James et Léannia.

Dès qu'il cessa de rire, il darda son regard sur James et Léannia qui retrouvèrent leur sérieux et commencèrent à paniquer.

« Oups. »

« Il va nous tuer. »

James et Léannia se regardèrent avant de partir en courant, Remus commença à les poursuivre mais le balancement de ses seins le gênait. Il s'arrêta, prit ses seins dans ses mains et reprit sa course. Il rattrapa facilement Léannia et James qui s'étaient littéralement écroulé de rire en voyant Remus tenir ses seins pour courir. Les autres n'étaient pas reste et Remus se contenta de lancer un _Levicorpus_ sur les deux responsables et retourna dans la maison prendre son petit déjeuner, promenant ses deux amis avec lui dans le salon. Il voulait les laisser là pendant tout le repas mais il fut déconcentré par les mains baladeuses et le regard lubrique de Sirius. James et Léannia s'écrasèrent donc par terre et s'en sortirent indemne tandis que Peter prenait des photos de la scène.

« Ca va partir dans pas longtemps Moony tu sais… Avoue que c'était drôle. »

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta d'agiter sa baguette qui lançait des étincelles. James et Léannia comprirent le message et s'assirent sagement pour prendre enfin leur petit-déjeuner.

« Sirius, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Mais Remus tu es merveilleux ! Tu es une œuvre d'art. Je peux aller t'épingler contre le mur de notre chambre ? » Demanda Sirius avec un sourire bien trop innocent.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses seins explosèrent et disparurent. Sirius sortit de sous la table où il s'était caché en entendant l'explosion et prit un Remus trop hébété pour réagir par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

« Même si tu n'es plus une œuvre d'art, viens, je vais quand même t'épingler contre le mur… »


End file.
